Coyote
Coyote is a robot, or rather, a succession of robots, designed by David Xanatos and the Scarab Corporation, mainly for the purposes of leading the Pack. So far five have been built, and at least three more will be constructed in the future''Leader of the Pack. Overview Coyote first appears as a humanoid Android replica of Xanatos, masquerading as the real Xanatos dressed in a suit of power armor. He first appears in the episode "Leader of the Pack," where he breaks the Pack out of prison to lead them against the gargoyles. His body is destroyed, but his half-damaged head (resulting in an appearance not unlike Two-Face in ''Batman or Metallo in Superman: the animated series) survives and escapes. In subsequent episodes, Coyote reappears as a series of larger and less human robots (though still carrying the partially destroyed head of the original in its core). Each new form carries a new designation similar to a software upgrade: Coyote 2.0, Coyote 3.0 and Coyote 4.0. He acts as a henchman for Xanatos, sometimes working with the Pack. Each time his body is destroyed, he is rebuilt as a larger version. The latest version, 4.0, has components forged from the melted down remains of the Cauldron of Life, giving him the ability to hold and trap magical creatures. History The first Coyote was built in Xanatos's exact likeness, but made to look as if he was wearing battle armour. After his creation, Coyote broke the Pack out of prison,took his mask off revealed to be Xanatos telling them that he wanted revenge on the Manhattan Clan for his previous quarrels with them. In reality, the purpose of the breakout was to give Fox a chance at an early parole for deciding to serve her sentence instead of escaping. Coyote was eventually revealed as a robot to the Pack and the gargoyles when Bronx tore off half of his face. Coyote's body was destroyed by Lexington in an ensuing battle, while his head escaped and returned to the real Xanatos.Leader of the Pack During his time in the Pack, Hyena developed a twisted sexual lust for Coyote, which did not stop when he was revealed as a robot. Coyote 2.0 Xanatos eventually sent Coyote's disembodied head back to the Pack as a part of a game he was playing against Fox. Coyote offered the Pack ways to improve their chances against the gargoyles. Although sceptical at first, the Pack members agreed to be "upgraded" by Coyote. After Wolf had been mutated into a werewolf, Jackal and Hyena had been fitted with cybernetic enhancments and Dingo had donned a robotic battle suit, the Pack took on Hudson and Bronx and defeated them. Coyote appointed himself leader of the Pack after defeating Goliath, something that Wolf and Jackal did not aprove of. After Fox revealed where the Pack was keeping Hudson, Goliath and Bronx, Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington went to their rescue. In the ensuing battle, Coyote's head was crushed by Goliath while his body was destroyed by a train. Upgrade Coyote 3.0 Xanatos eventually had Coyote rebuilt and, along with Wolf, Jackal and Hyena, he was sent to Egypt to assist the Emir in casting a ritual to summon Anubis, the jackal god of death, and a Child of Oberon capable of granting Xanatos the immortality he desired. To Coyote's surprise, the Avalon Travelers appeared and fought the Pack, but were quickly defeated. After the Emir unsucessfully tried to convince Anubis to resurrect his deceased son, the Emir planned to use the Scroll of Thoth to become Anubis's avatar, only to be disturbed by Jackal, who pushed the Emir out of the way to become the avatar himself. Not expecting this to be what Xanatos had in mind, Coyote tried to attack Jackal, but was destroyed yet again, enraging Hyena.Grief Coyote 4.0 In his quest for immortality, Xanatos had Coyote rebuilt yet again, this time using the melted down Cauldron of Life so that Coyote would be capable of holding a Child of Oberon within him. Xanatos and Coyote went to Arizona, where they planned to destroy soil carvings to lure in Coyote's namesake, the trickster Coyote, and force him to grant Xanatos immortality. They were yet again foiled by the Avalon travellers, along with Peter and Beth Maza, and Coyote was destroyed again. Coyote 5.0 Coyote 5.0 was constructed with the Coyote Diamond as an important component. Coyote 5.0's mental processes are light-based, and the inclusion of the Coyote Diamond speeds up these processes. As a result, Coyote 5.0's A.I. is more enhanced than previous models. Conducting a task on Xanatos' orders, Coyote 5.0, along with Coldsteel, a Steel Clan, and Iron Clan robot, attacked Hudson, Lexington, Griff, Staghart, and Constance while they were protecting the Stone of Destiny at Westminster Abbey. Coyote warned Lexington to abandon the airspace, and when he refused, rendered the gargoyle unconscious (though he was saved by Staghart from falling to his doom). It was soon destroyed the following morning by Coldstone, and what was left of Coyote 5.0's body was brought back to Xanatos by Coldsteel (including the Coyote Diamond). ("The Rock", "Rock & Roll", "Rock of Ages") Future Generations In the future, at least two more Coyote robots, will be built. Coyote 6.0 will set up the Ultra-Pack - whether on its own initiative, or upon instructions for somebody else, is also as yet unknown - and Coyote 7.0 will actually lead the Ultra-Pack into battle. Coyote-X By 2198, the line of Coyote robots will have culminated in the figure of Coyote-X. The "X" is a place holder. The 2198 edition of this robot will become a very cunning and ambitious figure with designs to take over the world. After the Space-Spawn invade Earth, however, it will expand its ambition to the conquest of the entire galaxy. Characteristics Though the Coyote robots vary in appearance as they are rebuilt, they do share some similar characteristics. All of them are mainly yellow-gold in color with a secondary color ranging from dark blue to metal grey to black filling out the rest of the body. They are generally four limbed and bipedal. The one common feature all Coyote robots share is the image of a robotic Xanatos head. The right side of the face (from Coyote's own point of view) resembles the face of David Xanatos, and the left side is a robotic metal skull. The image was created when Bronx tore the skin-like covering off of the left side of the face of Coyote 1.0. The original half-robotic head was destroyed along with Coyote 2.0, but its image has reappeared as a part of all subsequent Coyote models, either displayed on a monitor or projected as a hologram. Hyena has a strong infatuation with the first three Coyote robots (she never met Coyote 4.0 or Coyote 5.0), which none of them have returned. (It is, indeed, questionable as to whether the Coyote series of robots is even capable of emotion). It is more than likely that Xanatos christened the Coyote robots thus, not only to fit in with the "wild dog" imagery in the Pack's names, but also as a reference to Coyote the Trickster, in light of the fact that Coyote 1.0 was an exact physical duplicate of Xanatos, and the following four have Xanatos' voice and part of his visage. Xanatos, after all, is himself a trickster. Notes * Coyote is one of several characters played by a Star Trek cast member. In this case Jonathan Frakes, who portrayed William Riker. * Coyote (specifically Coyote-X) would have been one of the main antagonists of the spin-off show Gargoyles: 2198, but it was never put into production. * The imagery of the half robotic face is evocative of the Terminator film series. Coyote's tenacity to keep coming back after being destroyed was also inspired from the Terminator series. * The Marvel Comics supervillain, Ultron, was another inspiration in how Coyote is always renamed by whatever model number it is on. * Wile E. Coyote is another inspiration due to how Coyote the Robot keeps destroying itself in largely wildly destructive ways. * In an earlier version of the series bible, Coyote was CY.O.T.I. (CYber-Operational Technical Intelligence). He was a robotic coyote head that could fasten itself to different robot bodies and serve as an automated pilot. Cloud Fathers Appearances References Coyote Its the gargoyles who are our real enemies Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Enemies